Knight and Day
by DavRin
Summary: CIA head field agent Jack Ward found himself in a compromising position when his friend 007 enlisted his help to rescue the head of M16. From someone, or something. James didn't exactly explained but the only apparent thing is "get M out of there NOW.' Problem is, the little elf of a woman is impossible to deal with. M/Jack Ward
1. Chapter 1

Sunday

4:30 a.m

M had always been a light sleeper, even during weekends,being the head of MI6 rarely allows her to have the weekend to herself. Today was a miracle.

Queen and Country.

she pulled her robe tightly around her, barring the morning chill from herv flimsy night gown. Standing alone in her kitchen she ran her mind through an extensive list that she should do today, M grabbed a mug and pour herself her first cup of coffee for the day, with the mug in-hand she went to sit her sofa across the hall. Having nothing better to do, she opened her laptop and sifted through emails.

a light *ping*

indicated a chat and it took M all her patience to open the agravating message from Mallory.

''M16. Horse Show. brunch 0900 ."

xxxxxxxxx

"at least i aint the only one who despised being here''

M turned her back to face the man speaking to her, though unwelcome and contributing to her contrite and deliberate annoyance she found a little spark of interest.

He is a man of salt and pepper hair, a heavy set stature, grandfatherly aura, and warm grey eyes but M could never be mistaken that the man has killed before, a once field agent OR still is. It's in the eyes, all of the people who took other people's lives has an empty, steely, cold touch in their eyes, including her's.

True, she didn't pull the trigger anymore like she used to, back when she held the 003 title in her hands, she was a ruthless agent perhaps more ruthless than her protege' 007.

But, calling the shots now, is worse than firing the gun.

"Jack Ward''

The man extended his hand to her and gave it a firm grip

''What, just Jack Ward?"

M looks waif-like standing beside Jack, but he couldt help but marvel at the titan of a woman and no doubt that this tiny woman can make EVERYONE present feel like they are some sort of a fruit fly beside a mountain.

Jack faked an insulted look but harbour none in his heart, he held his hand in his chest.

''why, madam you deeply wound me. It isnt my fault that my parent's are not as imaginative as you English people.'

Impressed by the man before her and his humble ways, she gave him a pert smile.

calculated, but smile nonetheless. Jack thought.

''well, everybody here present seems to be ambasadors,chairman, or president this and that...makes you bloody well think that the whole event is for the damned positions.''

''i apologize for saying this but, it kind of is.''

''well yes! i know that. but i dont have to like it, do I?"

''Now that makes two of us.''

M despite herself, smiled for the second time and thought that this Jack person has managed to alleviate her bad tempers twice in a span of 10 minutes than this whole affair which has been running for 3 hours now.

M is mighty glad that she wore something sensible, the day is getting particularly warm, A white thin cotton blouse and cream colored slacks with just a neklace with tear shaped pendant hanging loosely around her neck and resting just above the material of her blouse which coincidentaly is lying just a hairbreath above her breast showcasing just a little amount of cleavage but seriously implicating that she still got ''it''.

And ''it'' she got, Jack thought as he watched the mysterious but seriously pissed off woman. How come, he wasnt able to chat with her long enough to get her name, and judging by the way her attention is highly being sought by every dignitaries present, she is someone very important.

He was in deep contemplation about how well she looks and how overwhelming on her unpalpable energy when his phone rang, he gave the screen a glance and did not recognize the number.

''who is this?"

not even bothering for pleasantries.

''Jack...jack..listen.''

the voice was in between gasps of air but Jack could never misplace it to be anybody else's.

"James? what is going on Jimbo?"

''Listen Jack, you need to get M out of that horse show..''

''What? Who?"

''M..M. the head of M16! get her out of there now!"

''slow down boy, i dont even know what she looks like!.''

''The little elf lady with a temper of an almost erupting volcano''

Jack's trained eyes instantly pinned the woman in question. She is talking to the pompous ass Mallory and judging by the look in her face, she doesnt like him either.

''got her, where do want me to take her?"

''That's the point Jack, nobody could know, including me''

''you know, genius, at some point she would want explanation and i dont want to answer her with just any lame excuse.''

''she's in grave danger Jack. you are the only one i can trust. get her out of there, now! dont take her or your car. i will call you. just get her out.''

''Hey Jimbo...,, take care of yourself.''

Jack with purposely long strides crossed the lawn, there is no denying that the man still inspires some saucy glances from younger female agents.

He reached where M and Mallory had been talking,

''excuse me, Mallory, could I have a word with M?"

"Im sorry agent Ward, we are actually discussing a matter of great importance''

''Well I just...''

Jack thought of a brilliant plan to get Mallory off his back but with the promise of being shot in cold blood courtesy of M, but to hell with it.

Jack grabbed M around the waist, his left hand planted firmly on her nape as he drew her steadily in a warm kiss, he could feel her protesting lips under his and her breathing rapid with confusion and surprise, Jack didnt stop there, he placed a trail of small kisses along her jawline to which she responded with an unguarded sigh, Jack took mental notes, he stopped when he reached her ears and whispered.

''I need to get you out of here, you are in danger.''

M opened her eyes from the daze induced kissed and managed to croak out

''what?"

He didnt leave her anymore chance to ask or protest, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the prying eyes that their little tryst had gathered.

Jack was heading towards his car when he remembered James's warning, he looked around for a moment and took the first vehicle that was closest to them, a bike.

''Do you ride side saddle M?"

''what on earth?... no, I straddle.''

''then by all means, straddle.''

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

All right, this second chapter is solely dedicated on pointing my humble mistake.

The Character Jack Ward is the ''intellectual character" of a writer here in fanfictiondotnet liz1967, you see in the 1995 Bond Franchise, there was this character named Jack Wade, an american CIA agent who helped 007 in his mission in Siberia, Severnaya.

The glitch begins, a year ago, i read a fic that liz1967 wrote, introducing the Jack character whom she (assuming that liz1967, is infact a woman) named Jack Ward not Jack Wade. I kinda fell inlove with the thought of him and M being mushy with each other. I've always wanted to read more M and Jack but seeing that there is only liz1967 to write them fics, i finally decided to write one, and with humility and acceptance to my fault used Jack Ward as one of my characters without liz1967's permission, and thus it was eloquently brought to my attention by a wonderful writer.

sooooooo, i apologize to liz1967 and if I offended you, you can actually tell me to stop using Jack Ward and i'd probably use Jack Wade as my character.


	3. Chapter 3

The offending vehicle roared into life as it jerked forward pushing M's body to stick dangerously close to Jack, she could feel her inner thighs slap in his outer thighs. Then the motorcycle jerked backward sending her senses into overdrive instantly sending her arms around his stomach and planted themselves there firmly.

''Hold on tight lady, i'm still getting the hang of this thing.''

''Stop this bloody thing NOW, or i'll get you hanged!"

M is shouting from the back, her face buried behind his shoulders, Jack only heard pieces of her lamentations which by the way is sufficient if you put two and two together as much as he wanted to examine the situation, he could only concentrate on his driving the fucking two wheeled devil, mentally calculating where he'd take her, and yet her close proximity is messing up with his senses, the feeling of her breast dangerously pressed in his back and her thighs against his is isnt helping either.

This could prove to be the hardest favor James Bond ever asked from him.

She couldnt help but notice his smell, it's not aftershave or a musky perfume unlike other men that she knew. Its a man smell of sweat ,coffee and cigar she felt lost in it like she is being mentally caressed by the smell. Although at the back of her mind, she is berating herself for having the time of disecting his smell instead of figuring out what the devil is going on. This man walked in, shook her hand, kissed her deliciously if she may say so, grabbed her and is presently driving her in a motorcyle, then the knot in her stomach tightened, is she being abducted?

She looked around, contemplating if she should jump from the vehicle moving 140 kph would it do her more harm than it could save her. She decided against it and pulled her body closer to the man.

Slowly the high rising buildings is thining away as the drove to what appear to M as suburbia, trees started to thicken, she noticed they are now out of the main highway and finally slowing down, there is even hope that the might stop, they did.

Worcester Park, Beverley Brook

"Who in the devil's name are you?"

M demanded as she got off the motor cycle, preparing herself to run at the first chance she'd get.

''M, please calm down. I told you Jack Ward. I'm CIA''

''And all the more, that you have no business in taking the head of MI6 in your little road trip.''

''look, you are not safe. give me your phone please.''

Despite herself M fished the phone from her pocket and handed it to him without question.

''Is this waterproof?"

''Of course it is! you thinkour government could not afford?"

He only gave her a wry smile, Jack walked a couple of steps before tossing the phone into the nearby brook

''What in the devil's name are you doing?"

''Keepin you safe.''

That proved to be the last straw, M started to ran as fast as her impossible heels would take which is not very far, before she fell and twisted her ankle She winced in pain as her knee came in contact with sharp pebbles, she could feel the cut through her slacks just below the knee and a stream of blood started to trickle down.

Jack walked slowly towards her he bent down beside her

''Please dont make this harder for both of us, I'm Jack Ward, head field agent,New York, CIA. I've worked with your James Bond, 1995 in Severnaya, Siberia. GoldenEye. please trust me.''

M racked her brains for the memory, yes she remembered.

''what happened to the Wade surname?"

''as if M is your real name.''

''touche`"

She gave him an appraising look, despite herself, she smiled remembering a particular detail that was included in the directions file

destinct mark: rose tatoo above the left buttocks with the name Moffet below it.

''No,sorry to disappoint you, the rose tattoo doesnt exist.''

''and Moffet?"

''doesnt exist. i dont even have a first wife, i cant have a third.''

Jack placed his arm around M's waist and the other, under her knees, lfted her up without much effort and walked her back towards their vehicle, he tenderly placed her there side saddle to examine her ankle.

''a while ago, Jimbo, well, 007 called told me to take you and keep you safe because you are in danger.''

''did he now?"

He pulled a band aid plaster from the pocket of his jeans and tenderly placed it on her scraped legs.

''look, just let me take you to a safeplace, then i'll try to explain what i know, and please try to behave yourself.''

'I can try.."

Now on side saddle, M couldnt help but miserably wrap her right arm around Jack's body, between that and the uncomfortable position, she started to get jiggly.

''Will you stop wiggling about?"

Jack raised his voice against the sound of the engine.

''I am slipping!"

''No you are not. just stop moving!"

''I AM BLOODY SLIPPING AGENT WARD!''

''Well then you hold on tight because we are riding the lightning baby!"

''I am warning you, you stop this thing NOW! and turn back.. this is ridiculous!"

''Too late now M, we are already here.''

M noticed that they are now nearing a lovely cabin beautifully installed between lovely trees and the calming brook.

If this is how a kidnapping goes, she might as well try her beginners luck.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the bike stopped and M dismounted or more like slid off the bike, two little children came running from the house. M placed the girl around 11 to 12 years old, her jeans hanging lower than it should and her tank top a bit too short for M's liking, leaving her navel exposed. Her head is full of flaming red wavy hair, tossed with an air of i dont give a bull's head about the world, a typical teenager mentality but her face tells a very different story, it bears a silent beauty and the eyes that conveys passion and kindness all covered with heavy eyeliner, dark lipstick and the ever present shadow of antagony to everything. "Gwampa Jack!"  
The little boy, M calculated as around 7 because of his dear little lisp.  
He is running excitedly, his eyes alight with glee his head equally as fiery as his sister's who is running after him. There are sweet freckles all over his face and a youthfull vibrance around him.  
''Gwampa! Gwamps! I weally missed you''  
''Hey Mickey''  
M forgot about Jack who was standing behind her and now is on his knees as the little boy Mickey hurled himself into a tight bearhug.  
The girl arrived to where they were standing ''nice ride.''  
M was taken aback by the nonchalant way she was being addressed at.  
''oh yes, if you consider it a ride.''  
''My name's Carmen, you are?"  
''I'''m well, Olivia, my name is Olivia. I am a friend of y-''  
''Hey Gramps, mum and dad are out, you want lunch? we can order or whatever..''  
The girl walked back to the house without much of a second look.  
''Sorry about her manners, she's a stiff britt you see. But this here is my boy Mickey.''  
''i will let that one slide Ward.''  
M raised an eyebrow Jack only chuckled while ruffling Mickey's hair ''Gwamps! I told you nevew to wuffle my haiw! I'm alweady a big boy!"  
Jack raised his hand in defeat, with obvious adoration in his eyes for the little boy.  
''Alright, i'm sorry sir. Now be a gentleman and introduce yourself to our guest.''  
''Hi, My name is Jacques Michael Palmer, but you can call me Mickey.''  
Mickey extended his tiny hand in a very gentlemanly way, M bent all the way to level with the boy and shook his hand ''Nice to meet you young man, My name is Olivia.''  
''Are you my gwamps giwfwend?"  
''What?"  
''What happened to youw knees?"  
''I, fell..''  
''Can I call you gwams?"  
''Well...''  
''Did you have sex?" ''JACK!"  
M look aghast, and in desperate need of help, she stood up and brushed her blouse conciously.  
''That's enough interogation agent, now run along.''  
''owkay..''  
The boy, mindless of the squirms that he caused bounced towards the house leaving two very experienced agents, both in their profession and personal lives, uncomftable and uneasy with shame burning in their faces.  
''I want to apologize, but I cant.''  
''One laugh out of you Jack Ward and I will have you drop dead right this instant.''  
''Not one sqeak maam. Scouts Honor. Now, shall we get inside and face again the jury?"  
Jack extended his arm, M took it with uncertainty.  
''You can rub that smirk off your face now.''  
''stiff britt.''  
Jack muttered under his breath.

tbc. 


End file.
